


Pay Attention To Me

by brainstorm



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, and taeyang is sunshine as always, but I swear they are happy, everyone is just confused all the time, hwiyoung is just a bit lost and is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainstorm/pseuds/brainstorm
Summary: Everyone's convinced Youngkyun and Taeyang are in a relationship.Youngkyun doesn't know.Taeyang is just trying not to lose Youngkyun.Everyone is just confused until they are not anymore.





	Pay Attention To Me

**Author's Note:**

> idek what this is but the world needs more hwiyoung/taeyang, so please read and I hope you enjoy (:

“So… you and Taeyang hyung, huh? It was about damn time.”

“Huh?” Youngkyun looks up from his lunch to look at his friend Chanhee with a confused expression.

“You and Taeyang, come on.”

“What? What about me and Taeyang?”

Chanhee rolls his eyes at him, “you’re a thing.”

“A thing?”

“Yes, a thing.”

“What does that mean? Why are we a thing?” Youngkyun looks more and more confused as he eats his food.

“Well. You’re dating. So. A thing.” Chanhee shrugs as he puts his food into his mouth and Youngkyun suddenly chokes on his food.

“ _What?!”_ he almost yells. “What the fuck are you talking about, oh my God, you’re delusional!”

Chanhee just blinks. Their friend Zuho appears with his tray of food and sits next to Chanhee. “What’s up?”

“I think Youngkyun here just realized he’s dating Taeyang.”

Zuho frowns. “What?”

“See!” Youngkyun exclaims, “you’re crazy!” he points at his younger friend.

“No, I mean,” Zuho says, “they’ve been dating since forever, why is this news?”

“Exactly!” Chanhee laughs.

_“What?!”_ Youngkyun yells again, now earning some weird and annoyed looks from people passing and sitting near their table.

“Youngkyun hyung, seriously, are you so oblivious-“

“What are you yelling about, Youngkyun-ah?” Taeyang suddenly appears and sits next to him, an arm resting around his shoulders.

“It’s just- hyung!” Youngkyun moves away, “they think we’re dating!” he looks at Taeyang with big, wild eyes before he starts laughing hard. Taeyang’s face has a look their other two friends can’t really read. Something like hurt crosses his eyes. But Youngkyun doesn’t notice, he’s too busy laughing the discomfort away. So he laughs too. A laugh that sounds forced but of course Youngkyun doesn’t notice either. Both Chanhee and Zuho look at Taeyang with a shy and sad expression.

*

Youngkyun is sitting on a table on the campus’ coffee shop, sipping on his coffee while reading some super boring text for his class. He’s not really paying that much attention to it. He’s distracted thinking about… stuff. Like what Chanhee said a couple of days ago. Taeyang and him dating? Ha, sure.

“I bought us tickets to see that movie you wanted to watch,” Taeyang’s voice suddenly came. Youngkyun looked up from his book.

“When did you get here?”

“A couple of minutes ago. You seemed really into your reading so I didn’t want to interrupt,” he chuckled, “but then you seemed kind of gone so,” he shrugged.

“We going to the movies with the guys?”

“Uh, no, just us.”

“Uhm,” Youngkyun frowned, “why?”

“I- I don’t know?” Taeyang seemed kind of taken aback by the question. They’ve been to the movies by themselves countless times before and Youngkyun had never thought it was weird. “Because you said you wanted to watch it when we were together there last time so I went and bought us tickets?”

“Uhm. Okay.” The younger closed his book and put his things into his bag. “I gotta go, text me the time later and I’ll see you there.”

“We should-“ Taeyang started to say but Youngkyun was already walking away. He stared at his back until he was out of the coffee shop and out of his sight.

There was a moment of silence that was only filled with the sound of the coffee machines working and the people around the shop talking. Taeyang let out a long breath he didn’t know he was holding and slumped against the back of his chair.

“Trouble in paradise?” Seokwoo’s voice came with a chuckle and the sound of the chair in front of him moving.

Taeyang’s sigh sounded as if he was annoyed. “Seriously, what is it with all of you lately?”

Seokwoo raised an eyebrow, “what happened?”

“I don’t know, Chanhee went and said to Youngkyun we are dating.”

Seokwoo seemed confused, “so? That is not news.”

Taeyang groaned, “I think he freaked out because he’s acting all weird around me.”

“What- you mean- oh. He doesn’t know.”

“Well, I mean… _technically,_ we’re not dating. No one asked anyone out, so…”

“It doesn’t have to be like that. Sometimes it just… happens. Like you and Youngkyun.”

“But it’s not- we’re not. We’re friends.”

“Yeah, friends,” Seokwoo rolled his eyes, “friends who have the biggest crush on each other.” Taeyang had at least blushed at that. “I know you admit it. We all know. But I think Youngkyun’s not quite there yet. Or he’s scared. I don’t know. Maybe he just needs time.”

“I don’t mind being friends. We’re good. But if you guys keep making comments then it just makes him feel uncomfortable and then _I_ feel uncomfortable because he acts weird around me. It’s not fair,” Taeyang whined.

“You’re so cute, oh God,” Seokwoo laughed.

“Shut up,” Taeyang groaned before he stood up and left the shop leaving a laughing Seokwoo behind.

 

Their interaction during the night was all kinds of weird. Even though they’ve been to the movies together a million times before, something was off. Youngkyun was always keeping a prudent distance between the two of them. He was barely looking at him in the eyes. The skinship that had always been there before was gone and the younger was barely talking to him. It was nerve wrecking. Taeyang even decided to cut the night short because he really was feeling bad about the vibe between them. He was feeling tired, upset and sad all at the same time. Youngkyun looked like he was almost relieved it was over. It kind of hurt Taeyang’s feelings.

*

A couple of weeks have passed in which Youngkyun tried to avoid Taeyang. Not seeing him, because it was kind of impossible with the two of them having the same circle of friends. But it seemed to Taeyang that Youngkyun felt more comfortable when all of their friends were there instead of just the two of them, when it had always been the other way around. He was sad, of course, because he felt like he was losing Younkyun and really, that was the last thing he wanted. But if time and space is what the other needed, then that was what he was getting. He didn’t want to be a pushover or seem overeager.

But after some time things came back to the way they used to be. Youngkyun was already his cool but dorky self around Taeyang and everything went back to normal. It was partly because their friends stopped making comments about it. They probably sensed how it changed the dynamic of their relationship so like the good friends they were (not really) they decided to let it go. At least for the moment.

Taeyang went back to having lunch with Youngkyun, joking and talking about whatever. They spent time in each other’s rooms playing videogames until late at night. They went to the movies together and laughed and even threw popcorn at each other until other people shushed them. Their skinship was back and Taeyang’s arm found his way around Youngkyun’s shoulders more often than not. They even held hands once during a movie. But none of them said anything about it.

*

“Hyuuuuung,” Youngkyun slurred, “I’m too drunk,” he giggled.

“I see that,” Taeyang chuckled, “should I get you to your dorm?” he asked. He wasn’t nearly as drunk as the rest of them. He liked to drink but not to the point he couldn’t think straight. He wanted to make sure all of his friends were okay.

“Mmm,” Youngkyun looked as if he was trying to think of something but his eyes were unfocused, “not yet. It’s early.”

“It’s almost three in the morning, Youngkyun-ah,” he chuckled.

“But you’re not drunk! You’re no fun, hyung.”

“Well, someone has to be at least a bit sober to take care of you all.”

“We’re not _that_ bad. Come on, have a little fun.” Youngkyun smiled big and took Taeyang’s hand dragging him somewhere before he even had a chance to answer.

*

When Taeyang woke up the next morning he was being held up against something. Or someone. He opened his eyes lazily, not really sure where he was and tried to move away but a groan and an arm holding him in place stopped him. He turned his head around to find Youngkyun with his arm around his body. Suddenly he felt much more awake. He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy this as if it’ll probably be over and gone as soon as Youngkyun woke up. He knew it was lame, but it was probably the only time he’ll get to cuddle this way with the one he liked.

He stood still and tried to go back to sleep but a sense of happiness inside him keep him away as if he was trying to treasure the moment. Moments later he felt Youngkyun moving behind him and the younger’s face buried in the back of his neck. He felt a breath against his skin that made him shudder.

“… what?” a groggy, deep voice came. Taeyang turned to look around at Youngkyun and his heart almost stops. He looked so lost and tired and his hair was all messy from sleeping in a very uncomfortable sofa and he just looked so cute. And his arm was still circling his body.

“Morning, Youngkyun-ah,” he smiled sleepily.

“Oh,” Youngkyun blinked, “morning, hyung. Where are we?”

Taeyang chuckled, “Inseong’s sofa I think. Last night was wild, we must have fallen asleep here.”

“Hmm, okay,” the younger mumbled and went back to burying his face at the back of Taeyang’s neck.

The older felt genuinely happy at how Youngkyun was acting, even though he knew it was because he was sleepy and hungover, but that didn’t stop him from enjoying it even if he knew it was going to make it worst later.

Quite some time passed before the house came alive and sounds and movements can be heard. Taeyang still stayed with his eyes closed until a voice came.

“Not a couple, my ass,” it was Sanghyuk’s voice.

“Shh, you’re going to wake them up, hyung.”  It was Chanhee.

“We should take a picture. For when they actually get the guts to get together,” Sanghyuk spoke, “I mean, for when they realize they already are.”

Taeyang felt his heart drop to his stomach. He didn’t really know why but he was already thinking about how weird Youngkyun acted around him when the boys made those comments. He really didn’t want that to happen again. Maybe Youngkyun didn’t feel the same way he did towards him, and that was alright, he just couldn’t bear the idea of losing him. Not even as a friend.

“Ugh,” Youngkyun’s voice came from behind him and the arm that was wrapped around his middle was gone. “It’s too early for this.” And then he was gone.

 

The rest of the day was spent mostly organizing the house and cleaning everything from their party last night. It was mostly quiet except for some jokes or comments here and there.

By the time they sat to have something to eat everyone was mostly back to normal. Except Taeyang and Youngkyun. They were sitting next to each other looking down at their foods, eatinq quietly and not talking.

“Okay, this is just stupid,” Sanghyuk said and everyone turned to look at him.

“What?” Zuho asked confused.

“Just look at them!” he pointed at Taeyang and Youngkyun. “Just fucking get over it, the amount of tension between you two is insane. Youngkyun, grow a fucking pair, I’m serious.”

Youngkyun just looked at his friend and blinked.

“Youngkyun-ah, don’t listen to him,” Taeyang whispered to the younger.

“No, but really. What’s the matter with all of you?” Youngkyun suddenly spat out. “What does it matter to you what we are? We’re friends. We’re not dating. We’re not a-“

“We’re not?” Taeyang asked him softly without looking at him. He was looking down at his plate of food. Youngkyun shut up immediately.

“What do you mean?” Youngkyun turned to him, “of course we’re not.”

“We’re not?” the older asked again. “Okay.”

“What-“ Youngkyun started but was interrupted by Seokwoo.

“Guys, I think we should all go,” the tallest of them all spoke and everyone nodded, silently standing up and walking to the door. Minutes later, the pair was alone.

“What’s going on?” Youngkyun asked, “what’s going on with them and what going on with you?”

“Is it wrong?” Taeyang asked, still not looking up. “Is it wrong that I like you? Does it make you uncomfortable? I know all our friends had been making all these comments,” he looked up now, “but really. Are we really not together?”

“We’ve never talked about that. We don’t act like we are.”

“Really? Think again, Youngkyun-ah.”

And suddenly it clicked.

Ever since they met at the campus’ coffee shop when they got their orders mistaken it’s just been a ride from there. At first it was difficult for Youngkyun to open up but Taeyang had made it so easy, his personality fit with him so well they fell into a very comfortable friendship quickly. It was probably just him that he didn’t realize his own feelings. And well, Taeyang’s. It was probably easy for other people to think they were a couple from the way they acted around each other. Now that he thinks about it, they’ve been on countless dates. Every time they went to the movies. Their walks by the river. All their long nights playing videogames. All the cuddling while watching movies in one of their rooms. All their joking and longass conversations at night when they stayed in each other’s room. And the skinship. He wasn’t one to initiate contact often, but he became comfortable with it after a bit of time. Maybe their friends were right. Maybe he had been in a relationship with Taeyang for the longest time and never noticed. But it as a shock to him and he couldn’t just wrap his head around it so quick. He couldn’t just go from best friends to… boyfriends so fast. He needed some time to get used to it.

His train of realization was interrupted by Taeyang’s voice.

“It’s okay,” he said. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. I’m happy with just having you as a friend,” his smile never left his face but Youngkyun realized it didn’t reach his eyes. It wasn’t real. “I’ll just talk to the boys and tell them to stop. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable around me and I don’t want to lose you as a friend either.” And then he stood up. “I’m sorry.”

Youngkyun was still in his place, sitting on his chair and looking lost. He could hear Taeyang moving around and putting on his shoes by the door. Then he reacted.

“Hyung!” he stood up and almost ran to the door. Taeyang looked up at him. “You’re right. I just- I need some time and I- I never realized. I’m sorry- I just- I can’t- uhm.” Well, that was a mess. He needed to organize his thoughts. But apparently it was good enough for Taeyang because suddenly he had his arms full of the older.

“You can take all the time in the world,” Taeyang said softly, “I’m really not going anywhere.”

*

It took Youngkyun longer than he thought it’d take him. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Taeyang or didn’t enjoy his company. It was just that he didn’t know how their dynamics will change. Were they supposed to act different? What was supposed to change? It took him some time to realize that nothing had to change. It was them, the way they already were with each other what made them what they were. Yongkyun will never forget the way Taeyang had beamed up at him like he was the sun the first time he held his hand.

“So, uhm. I think I’m… comfortable? I don’t know if that’s the right word, ugh. Uhm.”

“It’s okay,” Taeyang laughed happily, “you can just say it.”

“I, uhm. I think I’m comfortable now with the idea of us dating.” Youngkyun blushed. They’ve been doing it for so long but the realization that came with it made him feel warm inside.

“You don’t know how happy it makes me to hear that,” Taeyang smiled and squeezed his hand.

“I’m sorry it took me so long, I just- I had so many things in my mind, I-“ Taeyang shut him up by kissing his cheek.

“It’s okay. I said I wasn’t going anywhere. I’m really happy now.”

“I really like you, hyung,” Youngkyun said so softly it was almost just a mumble. He looked away with his cheeks turning pink.

“I feel the same way,” Taeyang smiled before he let go of the younger’s hand to move closer to hug him.

*  
Their first kiss was unexpected but actually funny. Taeyang knocked on the door of Youngkyun’s dorm, they were having dinner and a movie marathon for the night. As soon as the door was opened, a soft, pretty smile on the younger’s lips, Taeyang stepped inside the room, still holding the bags with food and snacks he had bought, and he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against Youngkyun’s lips, “hello,” he had said against his lips before he pulled away. As if they had been doing that forever.

Then he realized they had actually never kissed.

“Oh my God,” Taeyang’s eyes went wide and the bags fell to the floor. “I’m sorry, I’m-“ and then he yelled and ran to lock himself up in the bathroom. As soon as he closed the door he could hear Youngkyun’s laugh.

“Hyung, come out,” the younger knocked on the door of the bathroom, “come on.”

“I’m sorry!” Taeyang exclaimed from the other side of the door making Youngkyun laugh again.

“It’s fine. Can you please come out?”

“I really am sorry, Youngkyun-ah!” Taeyang’s voice exclaimed as he opened the door, “I didn’t mean to do that, I just-“ his rambling was cut by the younger’s lips on his own. It was short but sweet.

“It’s really okay, hyung,” Youngkyun took the older’s hand in his. “You gave a step in our relationship I wasn’t sure how to take,” he laughed, “it was about time though, how can we be boyfriends and not kiss, huh?”

Taeyang whined embarrassed, “I didn’t want our first kiss to be like that! I wanted it to be something romantic but I spent so much time thinking about wanting to kiss you I didn’t even realize!”

Youngkyun laughed at his hyung. “You really are the cutest, did you know that?”

“Shut up, oh my God,” Taeyang let go of the younger’s hands to cover his face.

“Hyung. Really. It’s okay. Now we can kiss whenever we want.”

“But-“

“No buts, hyung. Come on, let’s get some dinner and watch a movie. Maybe we’ll kiss some more,” he teased before he pressed a quick peck to the oldest lips before he turned around to collect the bags that were still on the floor.

Taeyang stayed still for a couple of seconds before he exclaimed embarrassedly, “I hate you!”

“No, you don’t!” Youngkyun’s laugh came from the other side of the room.

 

It was midnight already and they were cuddled in Youngkyun’s bed.

“You know you can stop blushing already, don’t you?” the younger laughed, “why are you still embarrassed?”

“I just really wanted our first kiss to be romantic!” the older whined, “and your face when I first kiss you was just so surprised! Oh my God, I hate myself,” he hid his face in the crook of Youngkyun’s neck.

“I hate myself for not kissing you a long time ago, to be honest. It’s nice,” Youngkyun admitted, a fair pink spreading on his cheeks.

Taeyang moved his face from where it was hiding to look at the younger in the eyes. “Aw, look at you being all romantic and shy about it.”

“I am always shy!” Youngkyun said, “why do you think it took me so long to get here?”

“It’s okay. What’s important is that we _are_ here, _boyfriend_.”

“Shut up, I hate you,” Youngkyun looked away still blushing.

“No, you don’t, Youngkyun-ah,” Taeyang smiled big before he leaned in to kiss him.

*

It was the weekend and it was a nice day outside so the group of friends decided it’d be great to spend it outside, maybe play some football in the park and then have something to eat all together.

It was after they spent probably too much time playing football, most of them yelling and throwing themselves at each other, when they were sweaty and all laughing and decided that it was time to eat something, that they bought some stuff and sat in a circle on the grass in the park, passing snacks around. And then the question came.

“So are you two actually boyfriends now?” Inseong asked them when there was a moment of silence, his voice was calming, almost as if he didn’t want to pry into their relationship.

“They are feeding each other, I think it’s obvious they are,” Jaeyoon laughed.

Youngkyun seemed embarrassed at his friend’s comment but nodded anyway. “Yeah… we are.”

Everyone cheered at the answer and someone even whistled.

“You finally grew a pair, Youngkyun-ah, I’m so proud of you!” Sanghyuk, who was sitting next to him hugged him from the side.

“Shut up, hyung!” Youngkyun pulled away shaking his head embarrassed.

“Aw, look how happy Taeyang looks,” Seokwoo pointed out and when he turned to look at him, Taeyang was looking down at the floor with a shy but happy smile on his face.

“Leave us alone, I hate all of you,” Youngkyun wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“You preach so much hate for someone who is so in love, it’s funny,” Zuho chuckled.

“Oh my God,” Youngkyun covered his face with his hand.

*

They were all going for dinner to Inseong and Jaeyoon’s shared flat. Youngkyun and Taeyang got there last, not even bothering to knock on the door and just opening it and stepping inside. They heard their friends’ voices coming from the kitchen as they were taking their shoes off.

“So who do you think tops between Taeyang and Youngkyun?” a voice came and Youngkyun choked on air. Taeyang chuckled and put his finger against his lips, signaling him to be quiet.

“I think Taeyang hyung, I mean, he’s the oldest anyway,” that was definitely Chanhee.

“No way!” someone exclaimed, “Taeyang’s so whipped for Youngkyun!”

Youngkyun couldn’t hear that conversation anymore and stepped into the kitchen, “oh my God, what are you all talking about?!” he exclaimed with an embarrassed, flushed face.

“Oh, Youngkyun-ah!” Sangkyun greeted, “we were just here wondering who-“

“Stop!” Yougkyun yelled at him, “you’re all so embarrassing, I hate you,” he whined.

Taeyang entered the kitchen laughing and wrapped his arms around Youngkyun’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Aww, look at them being so cute!” Sanghyuk exclaimed and laughed.

“We really are cute, aren’t we, Youngkyun-ah?” Taeyang looked at his boyfriend with the biggest smile before he kissed his cheek. Youngkyun whined in embarrassment.

“Ugh, you are disgusting,” Zuho made a choking sound before he walked out of the kitchen.

“You truly are, hyungs,” Chanhee commented and stuck his tongue out to them before he walked out of the kitchen too.

Youngkyun covered his face with his hands and his friends laughed before they walked out of the kitchen to start sorting the food they all brought in the table. Taeyang stayed in his place, arms still wrapped around his waist before he spoke softly into his ear.

“In case you were wondering, you really do have me whipped,” he chuckled and pressed a kiss to his neck before he was gone. Youngkyun was left standing there in shock. He shook his head to get rid of inappropriate thoughts before he could walk out of the kitchen to help his friends.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was 80% written at like 2am so hopefully it isn't such a big mess. I kind of proof read it but comments are always nice! if you've gotten here, thank you for reading! (:


End file.
